


It Happened So Fast

by GachMoBrea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America Civil War, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "The Great Big Fight Scene", Airplanes, Alternate Scene, Fighting, HURT Team Member, Not Very Good TAGS, OOC?, Partial Movie Re-Write, Shock, Violence, What if this happened?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all in a fight. <br/> All of them.<br/>In fights, people get hurt.<br/> That's why people got in fights to begin with.<br/>But what might happen if someone suddenly got severely hurt by something no one expected?</p><p>/*Takes place during "That Great Big Fight Scene". Not really a "fix-it" but Rhodey DOESN'T get shot out of the sky...*/</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (No movie rights. No characters rights. No grammar rights. No right to remain silent...)

They were all running, all fighting, all moving in their own paths to try to stop the 'other side' from getting the upper hand.   
Ant Man was a giant, the Winter Soldier and Captain America were running towards the Quinjet while the rest of the team tried to provide a distraction.  
Then Spiderman shot out a web towards Hawkeye's hand to stop him from firing arrows, but Ant Man steps backwards to dodge War Machine and it pushes something into the young hero and his aim diverts to the archer's legs.  
Hawkeye falls as Ant Man grabs the plane's wing, but Iron Man shoots it out of his grip and the giant hero falters as the hunk of metal falls...  
Right on top of Hawkeye.

"Clint!" Natasha shouts, running towards the dented metal where her friend is buried  
Dust settles around the air strip as all the heroes pause and look where the assassin is going. Realization dawns on their faces, even those hidden behind their masks, as the red head reaches the broken wing and tries to look under it.  
Something explodes, deafening the silence and throwing Natasha to her stomach.  
Scott steps closer and reaches down to the wing and carefully lifts it up and away from where he last saw their teammate.  
Tony and Rhodes land on the ground nearby as Natasha scrambles to Clint's body still buried under pieces of plane. The assassin pushes the debris off her friend as quickly as she can before her hand snakes to his throat to check for a pulse.  
"He's not-He's not breathing!" Natasha shouts out. "Clint!"  
She turns the man over to start compressions on his chest. Peter is wringing his hangs nervously as Rhodes calls for an ambulance and Tony walks over to the two.  
"FRIDAY," he orders his AI, "I need a short, small electrical charge sent to the gauntlets on my mark."  
"Charged and ready, sir," the computerized voice replies.  
Tony waits for Natasha to move out of the way, before placing his hand on the archer. The gloves charge, causing Clint's body to jerk upwards.  
"No heartbeat detected, sir," FRIDAY informs the genius.  
"Again," Tony orders, placing his hand again on the other man's chest. Clint jerks upwards a second time. Black Panther's voice mumbles something in his native tongue while, yards away, Steve stares at the group with large, worried eyes.  
"No heartbeat detected," FRIDAY repeats.  
"Again," Tony orders once more.  
"We should go," Bucky tells Steve as the super soldier helplessly watches his friend jerk again with the force of the eclectic stimulation. "There might not be another chance."  
"I," Steve's shoulder moves towards the jet, but his eyes stay glued to the archer. "I."  
"Heartbeat detected," the AI chirps. "Subject is breathing on his own."  
Steve has never been so thankful to have enhanced hearing. Knowing Clint was going to live gives him the strength to move his feet and run for the jet with Bucky.  
Sam, who had been watching from the top of the battered plane, keeps a careful eye of the other two as they sneak away.

It takes for the Quinjet's engines to roar to life before any of the other heroes realize they had forgotten about Barnes and Rogers.  
"Cap's getting away," Iron Man growls over the comms.  
"Mr. Barton needs immediate medical attention," FRIDAY points out before the genius can chase after the two.  
"I got 'em," War Machine blasts upwards, after the aircraft. Ant Man had shrunken to his regular size by this point and could not stop him.  
"Will he be okay?" Wanda asks, arms clutching Vision's tightly as Iron Man takes the archer into his arms.  
"He'll be mercilessly teased," the billionaire quips lightly before his voice softens, "But he'll live."  
While Falcon and War Machine fight it out in the skies, the Winter Soldier and Captain America make their escape.

 

\---


End file.
